plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Plants
This is a story about Dr. Zomboss that uses Ghost Pepper's power to scare Peashooter and his friends. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Peashooter * Basic Zombie * Ghost Pepper * Dr. Zomboss * Potato Mine * Squash * Crazy Dave Prologue One dark and stormy night, at the cemetery... Peashooter: *Running from the zombies* "Pant! Pant!" The Zombies: "Braaainz..." Peashooter: *Tripped* "Aaah!" The Zombies: "Braaainz..." Peashooter: "Welp, this is bad. They're everywhere!" *The zombies are getting closer* Peashooter: "HELP!!!" Ghost Pepper: "...huh?" *peeks from behind a dead tree* Peashooter: "Go away, you mindless corpse! Uh... Uh-oh..." Ghost Pepper: "Looks like he needs help!" Basic Zombie: "Braaainz..." Ghost Pepper: "Hey!!! Over here!!!" The Zombies: "...huh?" Ghost Pepper: *Make a scary face* "BWAAA!!!!!" The Zombies: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs* Ghost Pepper: "Heh heh! Works every time! Hey, where are you?" Peashooter: *Runs* "AAAHH!!! A GHOST!!!" Ghost Pepper: *Stares at Peashooter confusedly, then laugh softly* Chapter 1: Boo! Basic Zombie #1: "Yez! Their iz a ghoust at sementry!" Dr. Zomboss: "A ghost? At the cemetery? Bah! I don't believe it. The only thing at the cemetery should be just zombies." Basic Zombie #2: "Their aer a ghoost!" Dr. Zombies: "You too? Blarg! I shall go to the cemetery and prove that there's no ghost there!" Later that night... Dr. Zomboss: "So? Where's the ghost?" Basic Zombie: "Et waz here." Dr. Zomboss: "Yak. I knew I shouldn't trust basic zombies. They're dumb as zombies." Basic Zombie: "Butt arn't we--" Dr. Zomboss: "Shut up! Don't question my logic!" Not far from there, behind a dead tree... Ghost Pepper: "Huh? They came back? I guess I should say hi..." Dr. Zomboss: "As I said, there's no such ghost at this cemetery. Just zombies." Ghost Pepper: *Shows up showing a scary face* The Zombies: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs* Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! Why are you all running? I said, there is no such thing as a--" Ghost Pepper: "Ihihihi..." Dr. Zomboss: "...ghost... G-Gulp!" Ghost Pepper: "...Hi..." Dr. Zomboss: "...It's behind me, isn't it?" *turns around* Ghost Pepper: "Boo!" Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs* Ghost Pepper: "Hahaha! Big head." Chapter 2: Another Night A few days later, in a dark and stormy night at the cemetery... Peashooter: *Running* "Pant! Pant!" The Zombies: "Braaainz..." Peashooter: "Oh no! I have no other way! I must go through the cemetery!" The Zombies: "Braaainz..." Peashooter: "Let's just hope that ghost thing isn't here--" Ghost Pepper: "Hello!" Peashooter: "Gaah!" *fell down* Ghost Pepper: "...oops!" Basic Zombie: "Oh noez! It'z tha ghoust! Ruun!" *The zombies runs, leaving the cemetery* Peashooter: "P-Please don't hurt me. I promise I'll never go here again..." Ghost Pepper: "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared. I'm your friend." Peashooter: "...what?" Ghost Pepper: "We're both plants, right?" Peashooter: "I-I guess so..." Ghost Pepper: "If you ever need help from me again, I'll gladly help!" Peashooter: "Thanks... I guess..." Ghost Pepper: *Smiles* Peashooter: "Oh, and thank you for helping me a few days ago. I'm also sorry that I ran away that night." Ghost Pepper: "Oh, it's nothing. Bye!" Peashooter: "W-Wait! There's something else I would like to ask--" *Ghost Pepper disappeared* Peashooter: "...huh. That is spooky. Oh, well. I should go home now. It's getting late." Chapter 3: The Scares Peashooter: "...yeah, she scared the zombies off and then disappeared." Potato Mine: "Whoa!" Squash: "You think I'll believe something like that? Such nonsense!" Potato Mine: "You're scared, aren't you, Squash?" Squash: "What? Me? Scared? Hah! Don't even think about it." Meanwhile... Dr. Zomboss: "This is no joke, that thing is spook-a-licious!" Basic Zombie: "Wat doez dateven meen?" Dr. Zomboss: "And the worse part about it is, it's a plant. I hate plants. And ghosts. Eugh." Basic Zombie: "Spoopy." Dr. Zomboss: "What did you just say?" Basic Zombie: "...nauthing." Dr. Zomboss: "Whatever! I should start working on the new machine now. That ghost thing needs to be gone!" That night, at the cemetery... Squash: "So? Where is this 'Ghost Pepper' thing you keep telling me about? I don't see no ghosts!" Potato Mine: "Yeah! I want to see a ghost!" Peashooter: "She should be around here somewhere... Hmm..." Dr. Zomboss: "Hello!" Peashooter, Squash, Potato Mine: "ZOMBOSS!!!" Peashooter: "What are you doing here?" Dr. Zomboss: "Nothing, just going outside to admire the beauty of local trees." Squash: "Oy, Zomboss! We know you're lying with your blabbering mouth! So tell us the truth before your pants get on fire!" Dr. Zomboss: "I'm not lying. I'm really just going outside to admire trees, and something else..." Squash: "Something like what?" Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm... Trapping ghost, perhaps?" Peashooter: "Gasp! Where's Ghost Pepper?" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh, that white pepper thing? It's safe inside this majestic machine of mine. Right now my machine is absorbing its power to make someone get scared, or as you may say, 'haunt' them." Squash: "So what." Dr. Zomboss: "What a dumb squash. Let me give you an example." *Dr. Zomboss turns on the machine, and a weird sound comes out from the machine* Dr. Zomboss: "There we go." Squash: "And what did that do, excluding your nonsense?" Dr. Zomboss: "Come closer." Squash: "What?" *get closer* Dr. Zomboss: "Come a little bit closer." Squash: "Hmm?" *get closer* Dr. Zomboss: "..." Squash: "..." Dr. Zomboss: "...boo!" Squash: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *jumps back* Dr. Zomboss: "Ahahahaha! It works, see?" Peashooter: "What happened?" Dr. Zomboss: "You see, this machine emits a sound that makes whoever hears it became easily scared." Squash: "Brr... Brr... S-Such horror..." Dr. Zomboss: "What's up, Squashy? Need some of this?" *put on a scary mask* Peashooter, Squash, Potato Mine: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs* Dr. Zomboss: *Chases them* "Ahahaha! You can't run anywhere! There are zombies at every corner!" Peashooter: "There's the exit! Hurry!" Basic Zombies: "Graargh!" Potato Mine: "AAAHH!!! They're so scary!!!" They turned around and run. Potato Mine: "Oh no!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Hehehe! I got you now!" Peashooter: "We're cornered! HELP!!!" Chapter 4: One Ghost Meanwhile, on the roof... Crazy Dave: "Time to put a test on my melon launcher! First, I place a Plant Food inside the cannon..." *Crazy Dave put a Plant Food inside the cannon* Crazy Dave: "Well, I know it's supposed to be melon, but Melon-pult is kind of upset right now. Dunno why." *Crazy Dave pushed a button and the Plant Food got launched into the air* Crazy Dave: "Woo-hoo! It worked! But, I might regret this since we ran out of Plant Food, and there's a lot of zombies down there... Yikes! Wait, how did you end up here? Huh? What ladder? Hey! It's not fair! I-- AAAHH!!!" Back at the cemetery... Peashooter: "Oh no! We're screwed!" Potato Mine: "If only there's a Plant Food right here right now..." *A Plant Food fell from the sky* Potato Mine: "Hey, it worked! And I didn't even use the Lucky Star!" Peashooter: "Good for you." *grabs the Plant Food* Squash: "Great! Now, hand it to me! I'll show those zombies who's boss." Peashooter: "Don't. You'll be scared of them. Instead, I know a better thing to do with this Plant Food." *throws the Plant Food into the machine* Squash: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Zombies: "Braaainz..." Potato Mine: "This is the end! There's just no hope!" *The machine glows* Dr. Zomboss: "Indeed! Just give up, puny plants!" *The machine glows brighter* Dr. Zomboss: "And serve me a plate of David's delicious brains! Har, har, har!" *The machine glows even brighter* Dr. Zomboss: "Har! Har! Wait, what is happening to the scare-a-licious machine?" *The machine explodes, revealing Ghost Pepper with the scary face* Dr. Zomboss: "Yikes!" Ghost Pepper: "(In a scary face and a demonic voice) ZOMBOSS! PREPARE TO FACE YOUR HORRIBLE FATE!" Dr. Zomboss: "G-Gulp!" Ghost Pepper: *Jumpscares Dr. Zomboss* "BWAAAAA!!!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!" *faints* Ghost Pepper: "Hihi! He's such a scaredy cat!" Peashooter: "Ghost Pepper! Are you okay?" Ghost Pepper: "Oh, yeah. I'm okay." Potato Mine: "Wow! What did you feel in that machine?" Ghost Pepper: "It was exhausting, but now I feel better." Squash: "This is what you call a ghost? Bah! This is just a normal plant wearing a plain ol' ghost costume. Nothing scary about it." Ghost Pepper: "If that's so, then come a little closer." Squash: "What?" *get closer* Ghost Pepper: "Come a little bit closer." Squash: "Hmm?" *get closer* Ghost Pepper: "..." Squash: "..." Ghost Pepper: "(In a scary face) BWAAA!!!!!" Squash: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *jumps back* Ghost Pepper, Peashooter, Potato Mine: "Hahahahaha!" Peashooter: "Oh, by the way, would you like to join the plant army? We battle zombies." Ghost Pepper: "Can I? Yay!" Potato Mine: "Hey, what will we do to this unconscious reanimated corpse?" *pokes Dr. Zomboss* Peashooter: "Oh, that?" *smiles* Epilogue Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh... Where am I... Huh? Why am I tied here on this pole? Hey! Somebody, help me get out of this situation! I don't like these kind of situation, something bad always happens when I'm stuck in these kind of situation!" CRACK! Dr. Zomboss: "Huh? Who's there?" *Silence* Dr. Zomboss: "..." *Silence* Dr. Zomboss: "..." Ghost Pepper: "BWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" *faints* Ghost Pepper: "He fainted. How long do we have to do this to him?" Peashooter: "As long as possible! Hehe!" *wink* THE END (For those who's asking about Crazy Dave's fate, he launched himself with the cannon. The plants had a trouble searching for him, and he was found three days later. When the plants found him, his head was stuck in a hollow tree trunk. I guess it's hollow-een after all. Heh.) Category:Fanfics